Un regalo
by littlemuget
Summary: ONESHOT RusxMex El 15 de Septiembre Rusia tiene un regalo extra para uno de los dos México sin esperar nada a cambio,pero se lleva una agradable sorpresa.
1. ¿Aceptas mi regalo?

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Rusia sama me pertenecen. Solo México OC (Sur y Norte)._

 _(¿Rusia estará muy OCC?, me pregunto….)_

* * *

Aquel día, los dos México cumplían años.

México Sur, José, se levantado temprano para preparar todo para la fiesta. México norte, Leona, lo ayudo, aunque a regañadientes.

-Eres un hombre y no puedes ni con unas cuantas cajas?- dijo cuando lo encontró a la mitad del pasillo con dos cajas en brazos.

-Me canso ¿sabes?-contesto el

-Escusas ,escusas- interrumpió la chica- dejame a mi las llaves del coche que tengo que ir por las cosas para la cena-

José suspiro e hizo señas hacia su bolsillo- Tu estas obsesionada con eso ¿verdad?-

La chica metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco las llaves un poco molesta

\- Pues discúlpame por querer comer lo que me gusta de vez en cuando-

José solo sonrió - solo acuérdate de llegar temprano, hay que…

Ella lo ignoro y salio corriendo por la puerta principal. José suspiro de nuevo y volteo a ver las cajas donde estaban guardados los adornos

-¿Por qué siempre dejo todo para el ultimo?- se lamento y comenzó con los preparativos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Leona le dio una caja.

-Es para ti- dijo- espero que lo uses en la fiesta-

Dentro de la caja encontró una corbata verde, su color favorito. Mientras se vestía, se miro al espejo y toco los rastros de barba que se había dejado, no era mucho pero sentía que lo hacia ver mayor, y eso quería sentirse hoy, un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero la norteña lo obligo a rasurarse en cuanto lo vio, no la podía culpar, si se veía algo mas desarreglado. Tiempo después la fiesta empezó.

-Hazme un carmatito- pidió norte

-¿He?, ¡hazlo tu!, también es mi cumpleaños- respondió sur

\- No~ estoy muy llena, comí mucho y ahora quiero beber, anda~- insistió ella

José suspiro y fue a prepararlo, pero justo encontró al ruidos de estados unidos junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara larga? - dijo Alfred

-Tu ¿viniste a molestar o solo para espiarme un rato?- alego José

\- Jajaja, ¡lo hago por que soy tu amigo y quiero cuidar que no te pase nada!¡Eso hace un héroe!- rio el otro

Iba a responder cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre y salio corriendo, todo era mejor para el que escuchar las tonterías de ese tipo.

-¡Rusia!- se alegro el mexicano y lo hizo pasar

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños da?, siempre haz sido amable conmigo, así que darte regalos es lo normal- dijo mientras le daba dos cajas decoradas

La mirada de José se ilumino-¡de verdad muchas gracias!- sonrió mientras las dejaba en una mesa cerca de la entrada.

Rusia le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿De verdad te gusta tanto recibir regalos?-

-¿He?, bueno si..- se rasco la nuca- pero ademas pudiste venir este año y esa es la mejor parte-

El mexicano se acerco y lo tomo del hombro para guiarlo a la fiesta. El ruso se sobresalto y José lo miro, parecía intranquilo.

-Estas un poco pálido (y mira que eres pálido para mi), ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto

El ruso asintió- Solamente no comí mucho en el viaje-

\- Entonces.. ¡deja que te prepare algo bueno! - lo reconforto el moreno

El ruso le sonrió, pero José se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, aun así decidió no insistir, quizá tuviera algún problema del cual no quisiera hablar. La fiesta siguió y José se descubrió varias veces mirando al ruso, seguía preocupado por el, se sintió algo desilusionado de si mismo, Rusia no aprecia confiar lo suficiente en el para decirle nada y tenia demasiada vergüenza de preguntar y que volviera a evadirlo.

-¡oye tu!- se quejo Leona- ¿donde esta mi bebida?-

José se sobresalto- hace cuanto que estas parada aquí- pregunto

Leona suspiro- lo suficiente para saber que te la pasas pendiente del ruso, pero yo bien que me coman los lobos ¿no?-

José se disculpo y le preparo su bebida, después preparo una para Rusia y fue a buscarle, pero lo había perdido de vista.

-¡oye Sur!- grito Argentina desde algún punto del cuarto- ¡ven! ¡traje dulces de leche!

José suspiro, en otra ocasión seria.

Después de un rato, norte se quejo de que se habían quedado sin cervezas frías y que fuera a buscar mas. Mientras ponía las bebidas en el congelador, desde la ventana de la cocina, pudo ver una silueta en el patio trasero y en cuanto creyó reconocer a la persona, tomo un paquete de cervezas y salio corriendo, esa era su oportunidad.

-no pensé encontrarte aquí Rusia- dijo mientras se acercaba a el

El ruso estaba sentado con un vaso medio vació en las escaleras del patio trasero, en cuanto se acerco, el se levanto.

-ah, lo siento, no tenias que venir a buscarme- dijo Iván

José sonrió y le enseño las cervezas- ¿te apuntas?-

Rusia, un poco confundido se sentó de nuevo. José se sentó a su lado, abrió dos cervezas y le dio una.

\- Entonces, ¿mucho trabajo? – dijo intentando hacer conversación

Rusia bebió un poco y asintió- aunque tu también estas ocupado estos días ¿da?, aunque no pareces preocupado por eso-

-Bueno, supongo que ninguno de los dos puede decir que le ha ido nada bien en mucho tiempo- rio el

Rusia bebió otro trago - Pero, aun así, me das un poco de envidia-

José volteo a verlo curioso.

-Por que, aun con todos esos problemas, tu sigues sonriendo como siempre- aclaro el mayor

El mexicano sonrió- ¿He?, buen no es como si me quedara de otra-dijo y rio un poco-Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños,si me preocupo por estas cosas no podría disfrutar el único día bueno del año ¿verdad?-

El ruso asintió-Los cumpleaños son ocasiones para comer dulces y divertirse-

Ambos bebieron un par mas de cervezas, hablaron un poco del clima, de comida y muchas otras banalidades, solamente querían seguir disfrutando de la conversación.

-¿No deberías regresar a la fiesta?- le pregunto el ruso cuando estaban por la 3era cerveza

-No, no hay problema, deje las demás cervezas en el congelador, así que Norte podrá encargarse de todo- sonrió el moreno

\- Pero no esta bien, hoy muchos quieren hablar contigo ¿da?-dijo Rusia

\- quizás, pero también me divierto contigo- sonrió el mexicano

Iván sonrió y bebió un trago en silencio. José lo vio, quizás fuera su imaginación por la bebida, pero juraría que vio que se sonrojaba.

-Por cierto, ¿hay algo en especifico que quieras para tu cumpleaños?- intento investigar mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza

-Tu- susurro el ruso

El mexicano lo miro pero el otro solo desvió la mirada- Que tu estés ahí es mas que suficiente, así que tu visitándome el día de mi cumpleaños seria el mejor regalo que tu me podrías dar ¿da?-

José sonrió- Eres un tipo muy simple entonces, eso me gusta-

Espero una respuesta pero esta no llego, después de un momento de silencio, donde el pobre México sur se partía la cabeza intentando no pensar lo peor, Rusia se levanto. Su espalda le daba sombra al menor que no podía ver su rostro. José estaba por seguirlo cuando lo interrumpió

-En realidad tengo un regalo mas para ti- susurro el mayor

José se sobresalto un poco, pero sonrió- ¿Otro mas?al menos dime que trajiste algo también para…-

-No- negó con la cabeza Rusia- por eso tiene que ser un secreto

José se levanto – Entonces que así sea- dijo e hizo un movimiento con su mano sobre sus labios, como si los cerrara.

Rusia lo miro, un poco cabizbajo, el cabello le cubría algo los ojos y con la poca luz del jardín era casi imposible verle algo mas allá de la nariz.

-Cierra los ojos- dijo el ruso

El menor obedeció y comenzó a imaginar que clase de regalo seria, pensó que quizás le enrollaría una bufanda o una corbata al cuello, algo extraño, pero adecuado a la ocasión. Entonces sintió una mano sujetarle el hombro e inmediatamente después, algo frio y suave contra sus labios. abrió los ojos solo para sentir la sensación de unos labios escapar de su tacto. El moreno parpadeo confundido mientras el ruso se dejaba caer un poco sobre el y escondía el rostro en su hombro.

-Lo siento-susurro-tenia que hacer eso al menos una vez en mi vida-

José sintió como las mejillas le ardían, no estaba seguro de entender lo que había pasado.

-Y..yo- susurro y sintió una mano en su espalda, ahora el ruso lo retenía en un extraño abrazo,quizás temiendo que huyera.

-hoy quería hacerlo, por que ahora que a eres un poco mayor, esta bien si me aprovecho un poco ¿da?-murmuro el mayor y un escalofriar quiso recorrer la espalda de José, pero la mano en su espalda lo detenía.

Tomo un poco de aire, trago saliva y pregunto- Desde.. hace cuanto-

Sintió un cosquilleo cuando el cabello del ruso rozo su nuca al negar con la cabeza- no lo se, mucho tiempo,eras mucho mas joven-

-Entonces tu..- empezó pero no pudo terminar

El ruso lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo- A ti te gustan las chicas ¿da?-

El mexicano pudo escuchar como las ultimas palabras se oían quebradizas y se le oprimió el corazón.

-Hable con mi hermana mayor hace mucho tiempo y ella, dijo que no debía decirte nada- confeso el ruso-eres amable conmigo, y me gusta tu amistad, así que, quería…

-Por que hoy…entonces- susurro el moreno

El ruso guardo silencio por un momento, luego hablo-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, eres un poco mayor…., así que esta bien ahora-

De nuevo el silencio reino, ningún de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra mas ,fue el silencio mas largo de todos. José intentaba pensar claramente, pero no podía, demasiadas preguntas y una cerveza demasiado fuerte se lo impedían.

Rusia se aparto lentamente, sin levantar la mirada.

-Gracias por invitarme-dijo y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse.

Un sentimiento amargo se apodero de José, sabia que si dejaba las cosas así, no podría volverlo a ver a la cara.

-E..espera-intento exclamar José pero tenia un nudo en la garganta. El ruso se detuvo.

\- ¿No quieres mi respuesta?- susurro

Rusia negó con la cabeza-Es un regalo, no esta bien esperar nada a cambio-

-Pero… debería…- empezó el joven México

-Seamos amigos- dijo Rusia, pudo ver que volteo a verle, pero no podía ver su rostro claramente por la oscuridad de la noche, se maldijo por no haber puesto mas luces afuera, necesitaba ver la cara del mayor desesperadamente

-Si somos amigos no tendremos que separarnos ¿da?- siguió

-¿Estas bien solo con eso?- pregunto un poco molesto el menor

-Da, soy un poco (muy) mayor para ti , vivimos muy lejos, además a ti te gustan mas las mujeres, Brasil…- empezó

-¡Olvidate de eso!- le interrumpió José- jamas he sido muy listo y quizás por eso no entiendo mucho de relaciones a larga distancia o de edad, pero…-trago saliva- Solo..dame un momento.. no..te vayas- dijo con voz rasposa, quería hablar mas claro, pero aquel nudo en su garganta se estaba transformando en llanto y luchaba por reprimirlo.

Estaba desesperado, quería decir o hacer algo para solucionarlo todo, el era un buen amigo,un gran amigo, era imponente, pero no le daba miedo o angustia. Pensar sobre amar a un hombre, tampoco era la gran cosa,la mayoría de los que se le habían insinuado no había sido nada en serio, pero sabia que Iván no diría algo así de no ser verdad. ¿por que se daba tan fácil por vencido? ¿por que no podía imaginar que el le correspondiera? ¿creía que eran tan poco compatibles? Después de tantos años ¿no quería confiar un poco mas en el? ¿en que el le aceptaría?, al menos pudo haber intentado coquetear antes, o lo que fuera , pero no, solamente estaba soltando las cosas como si se estuviera rindiendo, como si realmente no valiera la pena seguir, el no podía creer que el fuera quien estaba dándolo como una causa perdida, no quería pensar en como lo había subestimado, a el y a sus sentimientos, decidía por los dos sin siquiera darle una oportunidad.

Volteo a ver al mayor que seguía de pie con la cara oculta en las sombras de un árbol, le había hecho caso, lo esperaba. Bien. Entonces lo decidió.

-Otro beso- susurro

-¿Otro beso?- confirmo el otro

El mexicano asintió-otro beso y te daré mi respuesta, sea la que sea…te dejare ir-

El silencio volvió, pero para su suerte, no fue mucho.

-Si hago eso, podre hacer lo que quiera después ¿da?-reafirmo Rusia

José asintió y se acerco con paso decidido, quería acabar esto pronto, para su sorpresa el ruso retrocedió un par de pasos asta que choco con un gran árbol.

\- Entonces…cierra los ojos- susurro, buscando entre las sombras el rostro del ruso.

-¿Tu vas a besarme?- escucho

-es mi turno- el mexicano trago saliva, había besado antes, pero nunca por iniciativa a un chico, mucho menos uno tan alto, no sabia como iba a abordarlo.

El mayor pareció adivinar sus pensamiento y bajo un poco a su nivel. Entones lo vio, a la luz de los faroles distantes del patio y las luces de la casa, el rostro suave y sonrojado de Rusia.

El escalofrió que haba guardado antes, se disparo por todo su espinazo, como un choque electrifico que fue a dar a su corazón, José sintió una punzada agradable en el pecho, su rostro ardía y sospechaba que tenia la boca abierta. La excepcionar del mayor le parecía demasiado tierna e infantil, hermosa, no podía creer que fuera por el, simplemente por ofrecerle un beso, dejo escapar una sonrisa que Rusia pareció malinterpretar y apenado, intento retroceder.

Pero el árbol le corto el camino, dándole oportunidad al decidió México Sur a dar unos pasos mas y tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Tubo que estirarse un poco, pero lo logro.

-Cierra los ojos- susurro y aun con la sonrisa en los labios, le beso.

Apenas fue un instante, un toque ligero, ninguno de los dos quería presionar mas por temor a arruinarlo. Los labios del ruso eran fríos y suaves, muy agradables y de verdad deseaba sentirlos mejor, no quería arruinarlo pero tampoco quería desperdiciarlo.

José tomo la iniciativa y apretó mas el beso, atrayendo mas el rostro del mayor al suyo,el amargo sabor de la cerveza en sus labios le dio un poco de coraje y paso una mano por su nuca para atraerlo aun mas. Era agradable, un beso suave y torpe, su respiración vibraba pero no quería detenerse.

El ruso parecía compartir el sentimiento y lo cubrió con sus brazos, por poco haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero aun así no le soltó. Paso sus dos brazos por su cuello y apretó aun mas sus labios, esta vez, el mayor abrió un poco su boca y el menor lo tomo como una invitación, abriendo también la suya y bebiendo del suave quejido que el mayor soltó cuando sujeto su cabello para impedirle escapar.

José estaba entusiasmado, pero el peso de las manos en su espalda le hizo recordar la promesa, si no lo tomaba ahora nunca mas podría.

Soltó un poco su agarre y también sintió como el otro se relajaba, poco a poco se separaron y justo cuando pudo volver a poner los pies por completo en la tierra, enterró su rostro en su pecho,apenado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Eres un buen niño, México- susurro quebradizo el mayor mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ahora…

José se apresuro a volver a tomar el rostro del mayor en sus manos.

\- No te vayas- dijo golpeado y después se aclaro la garganta- quiero decir- miro los ojos del ruso lo mejor que pudo.

-Sal conmigo- exclamo lo mas decidido que pudo – Nunca…he salido con ningún hombre, pero….- su voz empezó a quebrarse pero no perdió el contacto con los ojos del mayor- ¡Por favor sal conmigo! ¡no te vayas! ¡no te des por vencido conmigo! ¡si estas bien conmigo entonces…. entonces por que no solo tomarme!- exclamo y de inmediato se dio cuenta e lo que había dicho

-¿Tomarte?- susurro el mayor

José abrió la boca para decir algo pero de nuevo volvió un nudo a su garganta, harto simplemente le robo un apretado beso al ruso.

-De verdad… ¿te gusto tanto mi beso?-susurro el ruso y lo abrazo. El menor recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Eres suave, el mas suave de todos-susurro apenado, quería volver a estar en sus cinco sentidos pero simplemente no podía, todo le daba vueltas, desde la cabeza al estomago. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que se estaba volviendo doloroso.

\- ¿Te gustan las cosas suaves?- susurro el ruso mientras le acariciaba despacio la cabeza.

-Solo tu,yo… por favor no te vayas- susurro José con la voz quebrada mientras lo apretaba mas

-¿Solo quieres que no me vaya?- respondió jugando con un par de mechones de cabello

-No,… solo quiero… ¿Por qué te gusto tanto? Aun no lo se-murmuro José

-Si te dijera por que me gustas tanto….. ¿Qué harías?- dijo Rusia

-Sabría como insistente mas, para que te quedaras conmigo- admitió apenado,en ese momento se convenció de que el ruso estaba completamente equivocado, quizás antes no había nada, pero ahora había algo y no lo iba a dejar en paz a menos que lo llevara asta el final. No había marcha atrás.

-Realmente solo quieres que me quede o..quieres otro beso- susurro y José negó con la cabeza

No seas cruel conmigo- suplico el mexicano- ¿Por que eres tan suave? ¿Por qué eres tan agradable? ¿Por qué no quiero despegarme de ti?-

-Por que nos besamos supongo, además bebiste mucho…- suspiro Iván

El joven México movió la cabeza hacia arriba y lo miro -Quédate conmigo asta que se me pase entonces-

El ruso desvió la mirada, pensándolo un momento y después asintió. A continuación lo sentó en el pasto, se sentó a su lado y le abrazo contra su pecho, acariciándole aun el cabello.

José sintió su suave respiración, su tacto, el mayor era especial para el hoy y lo seria mañana, su rostro ardía tan solo de pensar en tener que enfrentarse a algo tan desconocido como el intimar mas con otro hombre, pero cuando el mayor pasaba los dedos por su cabello, toda la incertidumbre se iba y solo quedaba un deseo de mas proximidad. Intento hablar un par de veces pero el ruso le murmuro suavemente para que se mantuviera callado, probablemente no queriendo arriesgarse a que su estado de ebriedad volviera a influir en sus palabras.

Después de un tiempo su respiración se normalizo, intento incorporarse por si mismo pero el ruso fue quien lo sujeto de los brazos y lo ayudo

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto

El asintió y antes de que se pudiera mover tomo su mano, iba a tomar esa oportunidad. Recargo su espalda en el tronco y suspiro, apretando fuertemente la mano del mayor.

-Entonces… sobre salir conmigo… ¿Qué piensas?- susurro

-Ah~así que ya bajo de tu cabeza- dijo Rusia señalando su cabeza

El moreno se rasco la nuca apenado - Se perfectamente que eres un hombre así que no tengo idea de como se supone que debo tratar muchas cosas pero… si estas bien conmigo,—

-¿No debería yo preguntar eso?- sonrió Rusia

-No, yo soy el que te dijo que anduviéramos así que…- bajo la cabeza incapaz de continuar

-¿Andaríamos? ¿eso me convertiría en tu novio?- pregunto ingenuo el otro. José asintió, apenado.

-Y las chicas…- jugo el ruso

\- ¡Tu llegaste primero tu te me declaraste! ¡tu ganaste!- exclamo José. El ruso por fin sonrió

Dije que haría lo que quisiera después del beso,¿recuerdas?- dijo. El moreno asintió, nervioso.

-Pero tu fuiste muy grosero y me besaste otra vez, así que…- dijo y le tomo de la mano, acerco su rostro al del joven México y atrajo con su mano su barbilla-Quiero otro- declaro.

El moreno asintió apenado y cerro los ojos, pero el ruso solamente le beso la mejilla-Seria una relación de larga distancia...eso a ti te molesta?- susurro en su oído

México Sur negó con la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados, quizás esperando algo mas -N..no realmente es decir... seria difícil y complicado por que no podría verte siempre pero no seriamos una pareja común así que nuestra situación lo es mucho menos…-

Rusia le sonrió algo triste -No podría abrazarte o estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo, ademas no me gustaría que otras personas se acercaran demasiado a ti mientras yo no estoy-

José abrió los ojos -creo que me estas da do mucho crédito...no soy feo pero...-

-Pero a ti te gustan las mujeres...no hay alga a que te guste?brasil?- le miro con tal ternura el otro, el menor volvió a sentir como se le estrujaba el corazón, apenas podía creer que alguien tan grande e imponente pudiera poner ese tipo de expresión solo por el.

-Brasil se me hace guapa si..pero...bueno...a ti es a quien bese y a quien le estoy o..ofreciendo..e..esto- intento explicarse lo mejor posible, intentando reprimir las ganas de robarle otro beso

-¿Soy mejor que ella da?- bromeo el mayor y el asintió.

-Si aceptas esto no te dejare ir fácilmente..en realidad no te dejare ir nunca- dijo le ruso mientras subía sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas y mirándolas -Pensé que iba a ser algo pasajero y..cuando vi que se acercaba la fecha y empecé a ponerme nervioso..pensé que lo mejor era ser rechazado apropiadamente...pero me dijiste que si..así que..ahora si puedo tenerte todo el tiempo que dude ¿da?-

-B..bueno..espera..entonces ¿aceptas?- trastabillo las palabras el menor

-¿Y tu? Estas seguro que aunque estuvieras rodeado de muchas chicas lindas o brasil te dijera algo..tu no les harás caso? si quiere uír este es el mejor momento para dejarlo- dijo Rusia, acercando su rostro de nuevo al del chico.

José apretó los labios, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero no por el sino por lo que implicaba todo, pero no había marcha atrás. Sin decir nada se acerco, se estilo lo mejor que pudo y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

\- Si, tu me gustas, aun no puedo decirte los detalles pero… me gustas, aunque no lo creas, me gustas-

-Eres tan lindo, casi me siento mal por hacerte esto- susurro el ruso y lo capturo en un abrazo -Si dices que puedo tomarte, entonces puedo ¿da?

José se estremeció pensando en todas las implicaciones que tenia esa frase pero solo recibió un suave masaje en la espalda. El mayor recargo su cabeza en la suya.

-Ahora serás mi amante, mi lindo y tibio amante, ¿da?-

José parpadeo desconcertado -¿tibio?- pregunto

Rusia susurro en su cabello mientras lo acariciaba-Tan tibio y agradable, besas bien y eres muy lindo cuando te pones nervioso y ahora eres todo mio-

-Rusia- susurro José

Rusia negó y levanto su rostro- Iván…Ivaaaán-

José sonrió – Iván-

El asintió- y ahora te diré José siempre que estés solo conmigo-

José se sonrojo, era verdad que tenían que guardar eso como un secreto, pero pensar en oír su nombre en algo mas intimo lo ponía extrañamente nervioso, quizás ya no fuera un niño pero todo esto era demasiado nuevo para el.

-guardemos el secreto entonces….José- dijo Iván y beso su frente.

\- Gracias- susurro José y enterró su cabeza en su hombro.

¿Por que?- pregunto el otro

-Por esto…por...decirme la verdad…si te hubieras dado por vencido, y me hubiera enterado..me hubiera enojado mucho contigo- susurro José

\- Mi lindo José, ahora esta bien, por que eres mio ¿da?- dijo Iván y paso mano por su cuello y su nuca.

José trago salivo y lo abrazo -Iván…. La próxima ves que estés aquí. baila conmigo

-¿Por que no ahora?- Pregunto el

José rio- por que lo que quiero bailar es diferente-

Si hubiera volteo hacia arriba, hubiera visto la cara sonrojada del ruso, que sonrió y volvió a acariciar su cabello -Eres un buen niño- murmuro.

Se sentaron juntos de nuevo en las escaleras a terminarse las cervezas que habían quedado, pero esta vez sus manos entrelazadas descansaban sobre un escalón.

* * *

 _Se aceptan comentarios productivos, tomatazos, tortas y flanes._


	2. Солнышко

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Rusia sama me pertenecen. Solo México OC (Sur y Norte)._

 _(¿Rusia estará muy OCC?, me pregunto….)_

* * *

Pasaron un buen rato solos en las escaleras terminándose las cervezas. En algún punto el ruso recargo su cabeza en la del menor y el lo tomo como una invitación para pasar su brazo por su espalda y acurrucarse mas cerca de el, sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo. Podría haberse quedado completamente dormido de no ser por un mensaje en su celular.

-¡Me lleva! ¡me había olvidado de ella por completo!- exclamo José cuando comenzaron a llover los mensajes.

Intento pensar en la manera de explicar donde había estado todo ese tiempo pero conociendo a la chica era muy lista para creer la mitad de sus excusas y si le decía con quien había estado tendría demasiadas cosas que explicar. Iván bostezo y se tallo los ojos, aparentemente el también estaba por quedarse dormido a pesar de todo el ruido de la fiesta.

\- Lo siento Ru...Iván.. tengo que… ella.. fiesta.. pastel- intento explicarle pero no podía dejar de mirar el celular mientras escribía un mensajes

Rusia se levanto y abrazo al mexicano por la espalda-Esta bien, ¿vendrás a mi casa pronto da?- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la suya.

Antes de que pudiera responder el teléfono empezó a sonar y el tubo que alejarse para contestar, sintió un pequeño tirón en el cuello pero tubo que ignorarlo para hablar y lograr calmar a la enojada chica que le gritaba quizás por la música o por enojo.

\- Lo siento, tengo que correr o…- antes de que pudiera acabar el ruso lo tomo del hombro y le bes la mejilla.

-Eres un niño demasiado bueno- dijo Rusia mientras acomodaba algo en su bolsillo- me dejas hablando por una chica-

el menor negó con la cabeza pero luego entendió que solo intentaba retarlo y se sonrojo. Así que como despedida le dio un ultimo beso, mas tranquilo y suave.

Después hecho a correr mientras pensaba aun como justificar tanta tiempo ausente. Pero extrañamente feliz, había olvidado la ultima vez que había esta tan feliz en mucho tiempo, tanto así que salto los dos últimos escalones para entrar a la cocina. No importaba que pasara mañana, el estaba feliz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente José descansaba medio muerto en la mesa enfrente de un caldo picante y caliente, la resaca no había sido lo peor, sino la clase de sueños que había tenido en cuanto había caído dormido en la madrugada, ver la cara del ruso ahora seria demasiado vergonzoso.

Leona, la siempre radiante México Norte, hoy no estaba mejor, al menos parecía haberle perdonado _el haber ido por hielos_ durante tanto tiempo.

\- Por cierto, te tengo una buena noticia- dijo mientras le pasaba una caja de aspirinas- adivina a quienes invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños donde va a estar Brasil-

José no tenia energías para responder así que solo gruño. Pero a ella no pareció gustarle el comentario en lo mas mínimo y molesta le quito la caja justo cuando estaba por sacar una de las pastillas.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? ¿no vas a mostrar algo de gratitud?- se quejo ella

José solo soltó otro gruñido, cansado. Pero ella insistió y poniéndose su mirada a su nivel, pareció analizarlo.

\- ¡Estoy crudo! ¡dejame en paz!- gruño mientras le empujaba la cara con la mano

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿en serio no te importa que ella este ahí?- se sorprendió ella pero José solo se volteo para evitar su mirada.

-¡Espera! ¡esto no puede ser posible!- dijo recargándose en la mesa mirando al chico como si fuera un extraño

\- Solo por que no salto de alegría… no quiere decir nada… por favor no grites me duele la cabeza- se quejo el

\- Tienes razón- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- la única forma en la que perderías el interés seria si ya tuvieras a alguien-

José solo suspiro. Pero ella lo miro un momento en silencio.

-No puede ser.. ¡¿Si tienes a alguien!?- exclamo y golpeo la mesa con las manos

-¡Que ando crudo carajo!- grito el

\- ¡Ay no chingues! ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿por fin!?...espera...¡¿quien es?!- grito Leona y José se tapo los oídos.

\- Tubo que ser resiente… por que asta hace unos días estabas trise por que ella no podría venir a la fiesta, ademas tiene que ser alguien que conozcamos los dos por que tu no tienes nada de pegue,...así que…- hablo en voz alta mirando el chico medio muerto en la mesa- ¿al menos es una chica no?… contigo nunca he sabido-

José se sobresalto y justo cuando tomo aire para gritarle ella lo miro asombrada.

-¡Es un chico!- declaro

-¡¿he?!, ¡no!- se quejo José pero ella seguía viéndolo atónita.

\- Eso… eso limita mucho mi lista- siguió ella

-¡¿O sea que es mas probable que tenga novio a novia?! ¡contéstame!- enfureció José pero la chica parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos

\- umm, alguien de tu tipo… ¿Quien podría ser? O mas bien cuando.. no espera ¡¿Fue anoche!? ¡¿En serio ligaste en tu cumpleaños?!- siguió discutiendo ella

\- ¡No!¡Por el amor de dios deja mi vida amorosa en paz!- exclamo José y cansado fue a tirarse al sillón para alejarse de ella. Pero ella lo siguió y recargada en el respaldo lo miro inquisitivamente.

\- Aclarame algo, y quiero que por favor me digas la verdad…. ¿Cabello claro o obscuro?- pregunto pero José solo gruño y se acurruco.

\- Bueno, eres muy fácil de leer ¿Si sabes eso no?, pero de igual forma que es lo peor, ¿Rusia?- se burlo Leona

José solo puso los ojos en blanco, intentando ignorarla, pero pareció causar exactamente lo contrario cuando ella se llevo las manos a la boca.

-Que- exclamo el pero ella no dijo nada- No… estas bromeando ¿no?- dijo cuando por fin cayo en cuenta de que estaba intentando decirle.

\- ¡Maldito sexto sentido femenino! ¡Rusia!- grito y José corrió a taparle la boca.

\- ¡Muérdete la lengua!- le grito.

Ella se zafó y lo miro aun sorprendida.

-¿No podría ser Francia o algún otro mas? ¡eso fue ir muy lejos!- le regaño pero ella solamente se sentó en el sillón contrario, algo desorientada.

\- Eres demasiado fácil de leer en serio- dijo mientras se echaba el largo cabello para atrás

-NO es Rusia, NO tengo pareja y NO he besado a nadie…- empezó pero ella solamente se tapo los ojos.

-¡Ay no puedo creer que lo besaras!… por que fuiste tu ¿verdad? ¿si tuviste los pantalones para hacerlo no?- se quejo ella

\- ¡claro que tengo pantalones!- enfureció José

\- Entonces estas en una relación secreta ¿no?- dijo ella ignorándolo mientras se recargaba en el sillón- estas mas loco de lo que pensé… mira que a ti te gusta lo peligroso-

José solo suspiro y se volvió a tumbar en el sillón.

Leona lo miro- bueno… supongo que ahora soy tu cómplice… eres un idiota-

\- O sea… que…- la miro

\- Solo cállate,…si algo malo pasa voy a ser la primera en saltar...así que cállate- gruño ella y lo miro también- por cierto.. ¿donde esta tu corbata nueva?-

* * *

Un par de meses después Rusia empacaba su maleta y guardaba una pequeña caja roja con mucho cuidado en un rincón de ella. Al lado descansaba una corbata delgada de color verde.

Al verla dijo – Солнышко-

* * *

Солнышко= Mi solecito.

 _Se aceptan comentarios productivos, tomatazos, tortas y flanes._


End file.
